


Lessons Learned

by losttravelerwandering



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttravelerwandering/pseuds/losttravelerwandering
Summary: Will is pulled back into the field for a mission, and Benny uses the time to question some of his recent decisions. Mostly brotherly bonding with an excuse for Will Whump. Primarily Will, Benny, and Pope. Takes place a few months after the movie. Relatively Canon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Will is pulled back into the field for a mission, and Benny uses the time to question some of his recent decisions. Mostly brotherly bonding with an excuse for Will Whump. Primarily Will, Benny, and Pope. Takes place a few months after the movie. Relatively Canon. 
> 
> I usually post on fanfiction.net as LetItRain25 but they didn't have a Triple Frontier tag yet. But good news - that gave me an excuse to read all the amazing fics in this category here! This movie was unexpectedly exactly what I wanted so it was fun to do a fic for it.  
> This story is un-beta'd. Also, my apologies for any formatting errors. I own nothing – just playing in the sandbox. Comments appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“What’s going on?” Benny asks as he walks into the apartment, all previous enthusiasm leaving him at the sight of his brother surrounded by military personnel.  


“I’ll be done in a minute,” Will responds, nodding for Ben to head back out.  


Ben wants to protest but knows better, but the frown marring his features gets his point across well enough. He heads back downstairs, shoulders curved in and muscles tight – just how they would be before a fight.  


True to his word, not two minutes later the group in sleek black jackets leave, nodding at him as they pass. Will is outside a minute later, wearing his own frown. A stranger passing by could have told they were related just by the matching shoulder slumps.  


“What was that about?” Benny asks, rolling his eyes when Will takes the keys and slides into the driver’s seat.  


“It is my car you know. I am capable of driving,” Benny says.  


A noncommittal grunt is his only response. They drive about a mile down the road before coming to a stoplight. “You ready for the fight?” Will asks, turning to face his younger brother.  


“Nope, not fucking happening – what the fuck was that about back there, huh?” Benny demands in response to Will’s attempt to change the subject.  


Will sighs, hanging his head. “Look, I have to go, ok? It’ll be quick,” Will offers quietly.  


“No, not ok. What the fuck does that mean? Are they pulling you back in? How long is quick?” Benny asks, fidgeting in his seat as if the car is too cramped, or maybe his skin just can’t contain him anymore.  


Will sighs and pulls the car over, turning to give Benny his full attention. “I can’t give you specifics, man,” he says, holding up a hand when Benny begins to protest. The younger Miller huffs in frustration.  


“But, it’ll be a week. Two tops, depending on transport. It’s not a recurring event or anything like that. It’s a…. Before you…. You know I was in Delta before Tom. This is carry over on a mission from then. I have intel, it’ll be useful. That’s it.”  


Benny was less than convinced. “Where?”  


“I can’t answer that,” Will responds with an apologetic smile.  


“Bullshit, I have the same clearance as you,” Benny counters.  


“You used to,” Will offers gently.  


“Fuck,” Ben mutters, fists clenched tight with the urge to hit something. Hard. He looks at Will, and knows that his older brother has already made up his mind. Just like he’d made up his mind when he joined the service, and again when he joined spec ops. “This is fucking bullshit,” Benny says, bringing up a hand to scrub his face.  


“It’ll be quick,” Will says, aware that it’s all he has to offer. He may agree that it’s bullshit, but he also knows that this mission is his, and he’s taking it. He wasn’t thrilled about having to do another mission, especially after the last one had ended so spectacularly. That said, a friend in Intelligence had asked him if he was up for it, and there was no way he was saying no.  


Previous intelligence work meant that Will had worked undercover on occasion, making multiple acquaintances along the way. Now, he was being asked to pick up a former cover and use it as a way to break into a compound in order to see what the organization was up to and address any issues as needed. It was sensitive, both because of the breadth of the task (entrance, gather information, take out opposition as needed, and escape), and because getting into the compound was no easy task. Few people would have all of the necessary skills.  


His current plan is to be dragged in as an offering of sorts – not ideal, but a planned beating is always better than an unplanned one. His hands tighten on the wheel as he calculates, happy at least for the excuse for not having to reveal any of this to his brother.  


“When?” Benny asks.  


“I leave Thursday,” Will answers, voice so soft. Benny turns to look out the window as he reigns in his frustrations. He knows that Will doesn’t want to go, and he also gets that sometimes in the military things aren’t as cut-and-dry as he’d like. He doesn’t want Will to have to feel bad about having to do his job – he wants whoever had the audacity to ask to feel bad, but not his brother.  


“We gonna eat or what?” Benny finally asks as he looks at the diner across from them.  


After the last mission Benny had moved out. He’d thought it was for the best at the time, but he’s had his doubts since then. He’d been mad and had wanted space, and he’d figured Will could use the reprieve but it’s been harder than they had anticipated. Or at least than Benny had anticipated. If you didn’t know him, then the smile Will had given Benny when he’d told him that he’d found an apartment was genuine. Benny knew better, so instead he turned his head so he didn’t have to see it. He’d been doing that a lot, turning his head so he didn’t have to see it when Will was beating himself up about what had happened. Will didn’t have anything to be sorry for, but Benny did, and he didn’t think reminding Will of that every day just by being there was really helping either of them.  


Less than two weeks after he’d moved out he had started meeting Will as often as possible.  


“So, what about you?” Will asks after they’ve ordered. “You ready for the big fight?” he smiles, nudging Benny’s knee with his own. Benny is still pissed about the revelation from this morning, but he knows better than to show it so he and Will play the game they’ve been playing since Benny moved out. They pretend everything is fine, each subtly checking on the other and offering unspoken assurances as needed. Will had noticed that Benny was having some shoulder issues after a practice, and he’d wordlessly started massaging it for him. Benny had seen how lean Will was getting, and had started making them go for food instead of just drinks.  


“Of course I’m ready,” Benny responds, smiling broadly to reflect his confidence. He leans back in the chair, leg bouncing as he explains the new drills his coach is having him do. Apparently the UFC frowned on keeping Will as Benny’s coach, but that didn’t mean that Benny did.  


Will was still at the gym during practice, and they’d discuss technique every chance they got.  


“How’s coaching with Jaxon going?” Benny asks.  


Will shrugs. “He’s good, but not quite UFC ready,” he says with a small smile, pride for his younger brother evident.  


“Well we can’t all be as good as me,” Benny smirks.  


“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Will responds good-naturedly.  


“So we still going to Fish’s tonight?” Benny asks.  


“We go every week, don’t know why we’d stop now,” Will responds.  


If there was one good thing about the mission it was that it’d brought the men closer. In Catfish’s case that was more literal – he’d moved his family closer to the city so they could all see each other more. Apparently, losing a teammate reminds you how much you’d like to keep in touch with the ones you have left.  


“Good. I can brag about how much of a disaster your apartment is now that I’m not there to clean up after you,” Benny taunts, prompting a laugh from Will. “Literally no one would believe that one, man.”  


TFTFTFTFTF  


“Who’s car is that?” Benny asks as they pull up in front of Catfish’s place.  


“No idea,” Will frowns, both eyeing the red Honda suspiciously.  


The answer is quickly provided, though, because as soon as they’re out of the car Catfish is outside with an arm around Pope.  


“Holy shit,” Benny nearly yells, a grin consuming his face as he sprints towards the porch and nearly tackles the man in a hug. “You’re back!” he exclaims.  


“I’m back,” Pope mutters, slapping the younger man on the back.  


“Welcome home, man,” Will says, coming in for a comparatively tame hug of his own.  


Sometimes Pope forgets how tactile the Miller brothers can be, but suddenly being enveloped by the pair feels suspiciously like coming home.  


“Come on, we’re grilling out back,” Catfish says with a smile, herding the group to the backyard.  


Pope hands out beers as the guys take a seat.  


“So, don’t keep us in suspense here, man. Where have you been? How was Australia? How long you here for?” Benny asks, his boundless energy manifesting itself in whatever way it can.  


Will laughs, shrugging apologetically at Pope.  


“Well, I uh, got back yesterday. Australia was hot, and I was uh looking at getting a place here,” he says, shooting a nervous glance at Catfish, leading Will to deduce that this is a recent decision and one that Catfish had been pulling for.  


“That’s awesome!” Benny says.  


“It’s good to have you back, man,” Will agrees.  


“So how about you guys, what have you been up?” Pope asks, both out of curiosity and in an effort to draw all of the attention away from himself.  


He had been back in the states for a few days before making his way to see the guys, and now he doesn’t know why he’d waited so long. It was a homecoming he hadn’t known he needed, and now that he’s here, he’s not sure he could leave if he had to. Catfish had been trying to convince him to come back for a few weeks now, assuring him that no one blamed him for what had happened with Tom, and Pope is never going to admit to the man that he was right about this all along.  


“Well, I’m living the dream,” Catfish offers sarcastically.  


Will laughs, “Yeah, flying corporate jets for the bigwigs. He even has to wear a suit.”  


After years of Catfish giving Will a hard time for having a ‘real job’ Will was more than happy to repay the service.  


“Yeah, yeah, well we can’t all listen to the sound of our own voice for a living,” he counters.  


Benny frowns before he can catch himself, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.  


“What? What’s up? You changing work or something?” Pope asks, looking between the Miller brothers.  


Catfish leans forward, picking up on the tension and waiting for the brothers to finish their silent conversation.  


“Will’s going on a mission,” Benny says, “a military sanctioned one.”  


Will sighs, getting up to grab another beer as the news sinks in.  


“What?” Catfish asks, recovering first.  


“It’s just one mission. Then I’m done,” Will answers.  


“Why?” Santiago asks, mirroring Benny’s thoughts on the subject.  


“It’s cleanup from an old mission,” Will says, before answering all of the standard questions about the trip.  


“What about the fight?” Pope cuts in, “Will you be back in time?”  


Benny hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask, but he finds himself surprisingly relieved when Pope does.  


Will sighs, fidgeting in his chair and that’s all the answer Benny needs. “If it’s a week then I should be back in time,” he offers, looking regretfully at his brother.  


Benny is angry: He’s angry that the military came, and he’s pissed that Will is going, but he also understands why Will is going. Well, he vaguely understands, anyway. If the military comes knocking, it’s hard to turn down. So, when Benny sees Will making every effort to become as small as humanly possible, Benny makes the conscious decision to save his brother from himself. Will feels enough guilt about everything, he doesn’t need to add this to the list. And he’s positive there is a list.  


“It’s ok, man. There will be plenty of cameras to capture the action,” he says, smiling about the fact that he’ll finally be in a real UFC-sponsored fight.  


“Forget that – I’m bringing the camera. Will can recap on the Catfish Cam.”  


“We’re not calling it that,” Pope laughs. “That’s terrible,” Benny agrees.  


TFTFTFTFTF  


“Hey,” Will says, as he walks into the kitchen with the dishes.  


“Hey,” Pope responds, taking the plates and washing them.  


“Can you keep an eye on him for me? While I’m gone?” Will asks, voice quiet and eyes down.  


Pope looks up, always amazed by his friend. Will is a trained killer, and he’s arguably the best soldier Pope’s ever met. Tom was the best leader, hands down no question, but in terms of raw, pure super-killer-soldier-talent, Will was the best. Which no one would ever guess based on the defensive posturing he wears around him like a jacket.  


“Of course,” Pope responds, because what else is there to say. He’s always been there for Benny, and he always will be. The fact that Will asked him, though, is what hurts. Pope knows from experience that Will had always entrusted Tom with that responsibility.  


“Thanks,” Will mutters.  


“Hey,” Pope says, bumping his shoulder into the other man’s. “It’s only a week, right? You’ll be back in no time. I mean, really, I should be the one that’s concerned here – I come back just as you leave? That’s harsh, man,” Pope says with a smile, earning one in return. “Well, I heard you were looking for a place in town – I didn’t want to have to clean up the mess after you move in with Benny,” Will says.  


“Benny has a room available?” Pope asks with enthusiasm. “Yes, and no, you can’t do laundry at my place,” Will offers with a laugh.  


TFTFTFTFTF  


“You need any pointers?” Benny asks as he steps into the ring, throwing some mock punches. The question is light, but Benny is serious. He knows that Will is a more than capable soldier, but this time Will won’t have any of them there to watch his back, and Benny wants to make sure his brother is up for it.  


“Don’t forget who taught you everything you know, kid,” Will answers, leaning on the ropes while Benny warms up. “Hey,” the older Miller says, waiting until the younger man comes over and crouches down. “I’m good, ok? It’ll be fine,” he assures, pulling Benny into a quick hug before releasing him back into the ring. Benny nods, more reassured by the gesture than he’s willing to admit.  


TFTFTFTFTF  


“He back yet?” Pope asks as he takes a seat in the booth opposite of Benny. He’d gotten a text from the youngest Miller exactly one week after Will had left, and one day before the big fight.  


“He called. Mission’s over and he’s just waiting on a flight out,” Benny says, fiddling with his water cup.  


“How’d he sound?” Santiago asks hesitantly.  


Benny realizes that he’s the reason for the question, and puts visible effort into making himself relax. “He sounded fine, I just…”  


“Want him back home?” Pope finishes for him.  


“Yeah. I mean it’s a fucking week. They couldn’t find anybody else?” Benny demands, finally able to vent his frustration without having to worry about upsetting Will.  


“Right? What do you think it is? Smash ‘n Grab?” Pope asks, trying to decide the nature of the mission.  


Benny laughs. “Nah, man. Will is the best there is in one very specific department. It just sucks that he hates doing it,” Benny says, pointing out that Will is a killer without actually saying it in the middle of a restaurant.  


“Well, it’s probably for the best that he hates it,” Pope points out.  


“Yeah. I just wish he could remember it’s just the job,” Benny shrugs, trying and failing to be nonchalant.  


“He’s been good, though, right?” Pope asks, now fiddling with his glass. Catfish had filled him in on what happened after everyone came back, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for what had gone down between the brothers.  


Benny zeros in on the question, turning a calculating gaze at his friend. “Yeah, he’s good. We’re good,” he responds meaningfully.  


“You sure? Fish told me you moved out,” Pope says, wrapping his question in a statement.  


Benny sighs, “We just needed some time, you know?”  


Pope huffs a laugh, “I was in fucking Australia, remember? Yeah, I know.”  


“Amen to that,” Benny says, smile broadening when Pope rolls his eyes at him.  


“So, you find a place to live yet?” Benny asks, changing the subject for both their sake’s.  


“Will said you had a room-“ Pope starts with a wide smile. The two had been roommates more than once, and every time had led to them being politely asked to leave the building and never come back.  


“No – no man. Hard pass. I can’t afford to lose another deposit. And my liver can’t take it,” Benny laughs, mock-pleading with the man.  


Pope laughs in return. “Ah man, the fighting has made you weak! Someone has to be there to get your liver back in shape,” Pope says, “But in all seriousness, there’s a house for rent not too far from Fish’s that I’m looking at.”  


“Man, you in a house. Like a real house. I just don’t know that I can picture that,” Benny smiles.  


“It’s a rental,” Pope shrugs with a smirk.  


TFTFTFTFTF  


“Yes! There you go! Keep those fists up!” Pope yells from the sidelines as round 3 of the fight commences.  


“Block! Go left! Left!” Catfish yells next to him.  


Pope has no idea if Benny can actually hear them, but the younger Miller does go left, getting a side hit in on his opponent.  


“Yes! That’s it! Jab, Benny, jab!” Will joins in as he steps up next to the pair.  


“Holy shit!” Pope startles as he realizes that Will has just walked up. “You’re back, man!” he exclaims, pulling the older man in for a hug.  


“Perfect timing,” Catfish agrees, taking his turn on the hug. “Round three just started and Benny has him on the ropes.”  


“How were one and two?” Will asks, yelling to be heard over the crowd, but keeping his eyes firmly on the ring. “Keep your hands up!” he shouts.  


“Good, but not great,” Catfish answers, presumably turning to make sure Will can hear him, but Pope knows it’s just so he can check out the bruise on Will’s face.  


The bell rings and Benny heads back to his corner. Pope and Catfish grin widely, seeing the moment when Ben realizes his brother’s back, and watching as he literally runs to his corner.  


Will fights the crowd a little, stepping up and knocking heads with his brother.  


“You got this. That last hit was weak on his left, but you’ve got to remember to keep your elbows tighter,” Will says, completely focused on helping Benny.  


The younger Miller can’t stop from smiling, and has to keep reminding himself not to jump the ropes and hug the shit out of his older brother. “You look like shit,” he says, still smiling.  


Will laughs. “Speak for yourself. Now go knock that guy out already,” he says, watching as Benny’s smile manages to grow even wider.  


“I was just waiting for the proper audience,” Benny says, stepping back towards his team.  


Pope shouldn’t be impressed when Benny does in fact knock the guy out two seconds later.  


“Show-off,” Will says, laughing, his eyes full of pride as he watches his brother pump up the crowd.  


TFTFTFTFTF  


“You not drinking?” Catfish asks when Will orders water at the bar.  


“I’ll drive,” he says, rolling his eyes as his brother downs a shot.  


“I’ll drink to that,” Pope says, ordering another round.  


Catfish, Pope, and Benny drink enough for the four of them.  


TFTFTFTFTF  


“Food. Need food,” Catfish grumbles from his place on the couch. Pope is passed out on the floor next to him.  


“Why is it so bright?” Pope grouches, pulling Catfish’s arm down to cover his face.  


“Because we’re idiots,” Catfish responds.  


“You guys ok?” Benny asks, as he steps out of the room.  


“No,” they agree in unison.  


Benny chuckles, taking light steps into the living room. “Food?” he asks.  


“That’s what I said,” Catfish responds.  


“Will up yet?” Benny asks, looking towards the closed door of his brother’s room.  


“Don’t think so,” Pope responds.  


“Can I use your shower?” Catfish asks, carefully sitting up.  


“Go for it,” Benny nods, leaning against the counter.  


“Why aren’t you as hungover as we are?” Pope demands.  


“Because he’s younger than we are,” Catfish says, groaning as he stands up.  


“Because I didn’t drink as much as you did,” Ben counters with a chuckle. “I have another fight this week, remember?”  


“You can’t win it. My liver can’t take it,” Pope complains, weakly pulling himself up onto the couch.  


“Now who’s weak?” Ben teases.  


“I hate you. Wake me up when it’s my turn to shower,” Pope responds, earning a grunt in response from Catfish.  


Benny grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and heads towards his brother’s room.  


He steps in the room and in the darkness can see the shape of Will on the bed. He closes the door behind him, surprised when that alone isn’t enough to wake the older man up. “Will,” he says, waiting for the man to stir before he approaches.  


“Benny?” Will groans, bringing up a hand to rub his eyes.  


“The one and only. You good?” he asks, taking a seat on the bed. He sets the water bottle on the nightstand, and mutters “Watch your eyes” as he turns the bedside light on.  


After the fight the guys had gone out to celebrate the win, and Benny hadn’t been able to check on Will as much as he’d wanted to. Will had looked tired, but in any mission that short it was inevitable that sleep wouldn’t be a priority. Will also had a nasty bruise on his face, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Realistically, he’d been standing, and home, and had managed to wrangle three drunk men around, so Benny had decided that he couldn’t be too bad off.  


Now, though, Will was clearly still exhausted and had curled up on his side as he buried his face in his pillow.  


“Let me see,” Benny mutters, giving Will a second to process before he pulls the blanket down enough to inspect the eldest brother’s torso.  


“N’don’t,” Will mumbles, trying to pull the blanket back as he’s exposed to the cool air.  


“Hold on. I’ll be quick,” Benny assures quietly as he traces the injuries. There’s a bruise that wraps around Will’s ribcage, and the way Will hisses when Benny’s hands lightly trace his ribs lead him to believe at least one of the ribs is cracked.  


“It’s ok,” Ben continues offering quiet assurance, running a gentle hand through Will’s hair as he coaxes the older man into maneuvering so Benny can better inspect his back.  
“What happened?” he asks, keeping his voice quiet. Will is on his side, burrowing into Benny’s hip to escape the light as the younger man peels up a large white bandage on Will’s shoulder blade.  


“Glass. Window,” Will answers quietly. That explains the numerous smaller cuts covering Will’s body. There’s a couple of bruises here and there, but mostly they look defensive – the types of hits you take while you wait for your opening. Will’s knuckles are red and swollen, and Benny knows that they’ll both be sitting with their hands in ice later.  
Benny knows from experience that he has to remain calm while he looks over Will. Any irritation or anger, and Will assumes it’s directed at him, when in reality Benny’s just upset that his brother was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.  


He hums a response, and leaves the bandage off for the moment.  


Will sighs, relaxing into Benny’s touch and reminding himself that he’s home.  


“You add to your list?” Benny asks, not because he wants to know but because he knows it helps Will to talk about it. Benny sighs regretfully when he feels Will nod. “Well, I’m happy it was him and not you,” he offers, combing gentle fingers through Will’s hair.  


“Anything else? Can you shower?” Benny asks.  


Will huffs, rolling onto his back with a grunt. “Foot,” he finally says, “knee.”  


“Right or left?”  


“Left,” Will answers, carefully pulling the offending limb out from the blanket.  


Benny unwraps the bandage around the knee, surprised when the injury is actually on the backside of the joint, hidden by another adhesive patch. The area is a vibrant, dark red, parts of the skin appearing almost wrinkled.  


“Burn,” Will answers before he can ask. “Had to wrap it to keep the patch on.”  


Ben nods. “You want me to leave it open?” he asks, unsurprised when Will nods. He knows that Will had cleaned up at whatever medical wing he was at, but there’s nothing like a hot shower in your own tub after a mission.  


The foot looks rough. Like everything had been done to it on a smaller scale. There’s large scrapes, and vibrant bruises. A small burn, and a large gash on the bottom.  
“I have no idea,” Will says by way of explanation, shrugging when Ben raises a skeptical eyebrow at him.  


“Have you eaten recently?” Benny asks as he pulls the butterfly stitches off the cut in the foot.  


“Not hungry,” Will mutters into the pillow.  


“Wasn’t my question,” Benny responds with a smile to let his brother know that everything’s ok. “We’re going to breakfast. You can get showered and come with us. It’ll take Pope a while to get ready anyway,” he teases, throwing the blankets off of his brother to help motivate him.  


“Come on, man, up,” he says.  


Will groans, “Brat.”  


“That’s your own fault. Come on,” he says, holding out a hand and pulling Will up from the bed, steadying him as he gets his bearings. “You good?” he asks, making sure Will doesn’t need help with the shower. “I’m leaving the door open,” he says when Will waves him off, waiting until the man nods before he leaves.  


“He ok?” Catfish asks when Benny comes out.  


“He’s good,” Benny responds. Catfish nods, but when he hears the bath run instead of the shower he knows that things aren’t perfect. Baths are for when standing isn’t preferred.  


“Does that mean I have to stand up?” Pope groans from his position on the couch.  


Catfish playfully smacks up upside the head in response. “I hate you both,” Santiago grouches before more or less flopping back onto the floor and standing up.  


TFTFTFTFTF  


Will is quick in the bath. The water is warm and he relishes that, but he’s always preferred to be efficient in this part of the process. He scrubs the wounds that he can as best hat he can, and then hauls himself out of the tub. He’s sore, but not completely miserable. He doesn’t think it’s exactly fair that Benny was the one in a fight yesterday, but Will is the one in bandages. Although, to be fair, Will was in a fight of his own yesterday, and he can’t stand it when Benny’s in bandages, so he decides against complaining.  
The mission had been quick, at the very least. And he’d gotten to see Benny fight, which was really all that mattered to him. Will had served the Trojan Horse purpose in the job, having to be dragged in as a sort of reward, and then having to clean house before escaping. Will is one of the best fighters there is – he really did teach Benny everything he knows – but that doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it. He hates it even more when the rule is that there can be no witnesses.  


Checking out his injuries, he finishes drying off and pulls on a pair of boxers.  


“Benny?” he asks, peaking his head out of his room and into the living room.  


“Yep, coming,” the younger man says, grabbing the first aid kit off the table.  


“Pope’s puking, so feel free to take your time,” Catfish says with a smile at Will.  


“I’m just preparing my stomach for its next activity!” Pope defends weakly from the bathroom.  


Will chuckles, closing the door as Benny turns the bedroom light on.  


Will takes a seat on the bed, and Benny digs out a couple of adhesive bandages. He grabs the tube of antibiotic ointment and gently spreads some over the back injury first, more thoroughly examining the stitches that are holding the wound together.  


“What about you? How do you feel?” Will asks, turning to get a better view of his brother.  


“I’m fine. Face is a little sore, and my hands could use some ice, but I’ll be alright,” he answers honestly. There was a point in life where he would try to hide his injuries, but he had learned that just led to Will pinning him down and checking on him. After experiencing that in the middle of the gym, he’d wisely decided honesty was the best policy.  
“Side? Stomach?” Will prompts, aware that those were easy hit targets.  


“Side is bruised but not awful. Took a hit to the back that looks nastier than it is,” Benny answers, rolling his eyes when Will pulls the younger man’s shirt up to inspect. “You’ll live,” he finally decides.  


“Man, it’s like I just said that or something,” Benny teases. “You want the ribs wrapped, or no?” he asks. “I think two of ‘em are cracked,” he decides now that he can see better, and now that Will is awake enough for Benny to make a better assessment.  


“No wrapping,” Will decides, knowing that he’ll be sore enough for the next few days that he won’t need the wrap to remind him not to move too quickly.  


Ben hums, stretching Will’s leg out so he can see the burn mark. “I have no idea what to do with this,” he finally decides.  


“Yeah. The bandage won’t stick very well because of the knee,” Will agrees, frowning at the injury as if it’s personally offended him.  


Benny hums, dealing with the foot next. He spreads more antibiotic ointment on it, and then wraps the entire appendage, figuring too much coverage is better than too little. “Hold on,” he mutters, opening the door and asking Catfish to come in.  


“Ooh, man is that a burn? That looks awful,” Catfish says, earning a smack from Benny.  


“I’m going to hold these on, and you’re going to wrap,” Benny says, handing the gauze to Catfish as he places the adhesive on the leg. Since the burn is on the back of the knee, it crinkles at the joint, and doesn’t wrap around very well, but with the gauze holding it in place it should be fine.  


Will flinches as the cold bandages touches the burn. “Sorry,” Benny murmurs, having to place a total of three large adhesives to cover the size of the burn, “Almost done.” Catfish wraps it quickly, but even so Will is nearly shaking when they’re done, his exhausted body having limited reserves left to offer.  


“I’ll go check on Pope,” Catfish says when they’re done, giving the brothers a moment.  


Will collapses back in the bed, slightly on his side to avoid laying on any injuries. “The glass cut looks nasty, and the burn is gonna suck, but I think you’ll be ok,” Benny offers, taking a seat on the bed with his brother.  


“The cut looks worse than it is,” Will says, pointedly not mentioning the burn.  


“You ok?” Benny asks quietly. Will has his eyes closed, working to regain his composure. His body had taken a beating over the course of a few days, and he just needed some time to recover.  


“’m fine,” Will whispers, voice hoarse with exhaustion.  


“Come on,” Benny mutters. “Breakfast, then we can come back and review my fight tapes,” he says, smiling when Will groans.  


“You look awful,” Benny says as they step into the living room. “Seriously, it’s possible you should never drink again,” he teases Pope as they head out for breakfast.  


Catfish laughs, “Don’t talk about drinking – we don’t want him puking in the car.”  


“Don’t talk about puking either,” Pope grumbles.  


“Well, since you’re out of commission, you’re up Fish,” Benny says matter-of-factly as they head towards the car.  


“Up for what?” Catfish asks skeptically.  


“Well, someone has to help me move my shit back into the apartment,” he says lightly, keeping his eyes diverted so he doesn’t have to watch their responses.  


Pope snorts, “Man, I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to be hung-over. Good luck with the TV stand, man – that thing weighs like 1,000 pounds.”  


Catfish recovers next, replying, “You do know you’re supposed to empty the thing before you move it.”  


“Wimp,” Pope responds.  


“You sure? You don’t have-“ Will says quietly. He and Benny had fallen behind, letting Pope and Catfish get to the car first.  


“I know. But I want to. Besides, I won my first UFC fight – there’s no point in paying rent now that I’ll be traveling and being famous and shit,” he says with a smile.  


And Benny realizes that he is sure. He had something to prove when he’d moved out, maybe that he could do things on his own and that he didn’t need a team, but whatever it was he’d apparently proven it to himself. Plus, he really would be traveling more. Mostly, though, he’d thought living in his own place was lonely, but when Will had left and Benny had to consider the fact that this could be a reality, he had decided then and there that he didn’t want to spend every night coming home to an empty apartment. He had the best brother in the world a few blocks over, and he’d be an idiot not to prefer spending time with him.  


Will’s face is pinched in a way that indicates he doesn’t completely buy what Benny’s selling.  


“I mean…Unless of course I’m not welcome,” Benny starts, laughing at the horror-filled look Will gives him. “That’s what I thought. Now, let’s get some breakfast,” he says, climbing into the passenger seat of the car.  


“We’re eating healthy,” Will says as he climbs into the driver’s side.  


“Why do we let him drive?” Pope complains.  


“I’m with him. Diner food or bust,” Catfish agrees.  


“Three to one, brother. You’re out-voted,” Benny says, patting his brother’s leg in mock-conciliation.  


“Fine,” Will relents, “but we’re having vegetables for dinner.”  


“We’ll see,” Benny says, smiling as the four brothers head out into the world together.


End file.
